Various prior-art patents have described ways of changing the force of the spring means in the tremolo apparatus of an electric guitar. All have been deficient in various ways, including one or more of the following: lack of sufficient range of spring-tension adjustment, and difficulty of awkwardness of access to the adjustment means.
After expensive attempts to solve the stated problems in other ways, which attempts included a widely-marketed apparatus that was not satisfactory vis-a-vis spring-tension adjustment, applicant has solved the above-specified problems, and done so in a manner that is simple, rugged, practical, economical, and commercial.